


The Late Night Promise

by thefandomoctopus



Category: Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Enjoy!, Multi, Other, finished but never finished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5435522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefandomoctopus/pseuds/thefandomoctopus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tessa and Will go on an mysterious and short adventure which leads to other stuff.(but not the stuff you think it is) <br/>This story involves:<br/>-love<br/>-WILL HERONDALE<br/>-Betrayal (but not to much)<br/>-Silent Brother Jem (SPOILERS)<br/>-MAGNUS BANE AND HIS SHINY SELF<br/>ENJOY!!!<br/>:)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Late Night Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So my friend and I wrote a few years ago! Hope you like it!

Tessa was sitting in front of the institute watching all the unknowing mundanes walk past her world. Yes her world the one she had with Will and Charlotte and Henry. And Cecily an Gabriel and Sophie and Gideon.It was a normal cloudy day in London and Tessa was waiting for Will. He said he'd be back soon- but when was soon? It must've already been 5 minutes? Finally he ran out of the institute.

"Sorry I got lost..." He panted. Tessa glared at his lying. He sexily said nothing.

"Come on," she said standing up and slowly walking away.

"Wrong way." He said catching up to her an grabbing her shoulder and turning her the right way. Tessa had no idea were they were going. He hadn't told her. He hadn't told Charlotte. Or Henry. Or anyone actually. 'Hes just being Will. Secretive Will. Smart Will. Nice Will...' Her thoughts were interrupted by rain. And she blushed in the rain as a dirty thought came into her head. Will took a turn on a street that she couldn't see the name of. The buildings reflected off of the gray clouds. The buildings loomed down at her giving her a bad feeling. She pressed herself against Will's wet but warm body. Tessa grasped his hand and he looked over at her. With his caring eyes and dripping hair he looked....."amazing" Tessa breathed. He raised his eyebrows. "What?"

"Nothing. It's just uh... The rain looks good against these houses."Will raised his eyebrows again as if to say 'you sure?'

"So," Tessa said. "Where are we going?" Instead of answering Will smiled and looked ahead. Finally he stopped. It was raining  harder now and Tessa's clothes were uncomfortably pressed to her sides like wet rags and her shoes were soaked through leaving her socks wet and damp and sticky. Like wet biscuits she had once eaten because Will had spilled water on them in the process of carrying it on a tray to her one time when she was sick. She wanted to laugh but then the door to which they were standing in front of opened and a demon popped out. A purple one who was shaped as a human. All of her- it was shaped like a her- body features were over done. She was just big and curvy all over.

"What do you want" the demon hissed at Will ignoring Tessa.

"Just let me see him."Will said suddenly tired. Tessa rubbed his arm nervously.

"You've got to pay the price to visit the man." Said another Demon popping her head between the first and the door. Will sighed.

"Just let me in." A third demon stuck it's head between the first two

"Your no fun."

"Let me in." All three of them pouted but stepped away. Will elbowed his way through them with Tessa still holding tightly to his arm. Then they were in a large room. In the middle of the large room was a marvelous and sparkly man.

"MAGNUS!"Tessa yelled running up to him giving him a hug. Will looked around.

"You know. I never really expected you to chose to live here." Will said, bothered. Magnus swatted his hand at nothing

"It's only temporary. I'm just visiting. Anyway, London is NOTHING to Paris. Everything here is gray and my tailor just can't get the right neckline." Magnus said. He caught sight of Tessa's ring. "ooh! I've forgotten to ask! When's the big day?"

"Sometime around June," Tessa answered. "We want it to be warm."

"London is never warm," Magnus replied moodily.

"What say you we go get mead?" Said will. "I know the most exquisite mulled mead shop." At the mention of alcohol, Magnus perked up. And of course, Will's lovely eyes energized him too... Tessa however was not as keen as both of them to alcohol. She crossed her arms and stared at William. He did not meet her eyes.

"Did you know that in France their wine is overpriced. There's practically no one who buys it!"Magnus said rather randomly. Will's face scrunched.

"To be honest I don't really care about the wine in France." Will said. "It's much to sour." He finished smiling wickedly at Tessa.

"One moment please." Tessa said to Magnus rather annoyed and she pulled Will over to the side."If you ruin our relation ship," she hissed at him "because of one time when you got drunk with Magnus. I will kill you." She said.

"You won't." He said which was true because Tessa wouldn't kill him perhaps maim or seriously injure him but she wouldn't kill him. She sighed and followed both of them to Will's mystery drinking house. Inside was a rowdy place and Tessa could tell already that she wasn't going to enjoy his judging by the scantily dressed women and the empty mugs floating around. She elbowed will. "William, this is exactly what I meant when i said you would ruin our relationship."

"Relax, Tess!" He said, but she didn't.

"AH, now THIS is more like it!" Said Magnus, running off to the bar and returning several minutes later with about ten cups of mead.

"Oh, thanks, Magnus!" Tessa said, reaching for one.

"No! These are MINE!" Said Magnus. "This warlock shares with no one!" Tessa groaned. He was acting drunk and hadn't had a drop of spirits. But, then again, this was Magnus Bane, and it could never be guaranteed he hadn't drunk something. While Magnus was looking away Will took a cup of mead. He took a sip from it.

"May I?" Tessa asked raising her eyebrows. Will was looking around, not hearing her. She grabbed his mug from him but his grip on it was iron. He looked at her his eyebrows down.

"Not today my Tess." He responded downing the rest and looking away in a daze. Tessa still wet and fed up decided that it was better to go now while she was still wet then to go later when she was dry. She got up braced herself for the rain and ran off into the night without telling anyone. She ran to the institute. She arrived at the steps soaking. A minute later she wounded up by the fire rolled in a ball and tried to ignore Cecily and Gabriel kissing in the corner which due to the noise she noticed right after she was comfy and didn't feel like moving. 'This must be because Will is gone for the moment and he would freak.' She thought. Tessa sat there for what seemed like hours. Until she left quite a while later to fulfill the rumbling in her stomach. It was weird to see Sophie walking around normally without anything to do. rather than lounging around she varied herself with assorted chores where Gideon would send her to find or acquire something or go help Charlotte with her baby. Charlotte on the other hand wasn't adjusting well to her child, Charles. Charles so unlike Charlotte was big and heavy and drooled quite a lot. One day while the baby had rivulets of saliva crawling down his cheeks to the floor Henry had shouted "We must fix this baby!" And ran down to the crypt while Charlotte practically ran after him screaming "the baby is not a machine!" Henry didn't listen. Many days later when Henry didn't come out of the crypt unless it was for a meal, Will had expressed a guess that Henry had acquired Demon Pox and must be instantly taken to the silent brothers. It never happened.

At least not yet. Days later as Tessa was crossing the institute to the kitchen, Henry ran out of the kitchen.

"IVE GOT IT!!!!" He shouted

"You do?" Will who had ran out behind Henry with a smudge of chocolate on his mouth "YOU HAVE DEMON POX?" . Henry looked extremely confused, and than decided to ignore what was just said and ran off to Charlotte. Tessa clearly guessed that Henry didn't have Demon Pox. Shame for Will she thought lovingly before remembering that she was incredibly angry at him. This time watching her step Tessa walked into the kitchen and stole a few cookies of off a random platter laying around. She went to her room and curled up under her covers with a copy of A Tale of Two Cities and read and cried about the hanging of dear Sydney Carton. A few moments later William came bursting into her room with an apology on his tongue. Or maybe not the apology Tessa was hoping for.

"My love, why hast thou leavest me alone with the warlock and mead? Whither hast thou gone?! Oh Tessa, you make me so...so...so..." And he tripped over a book on the floor and landed on Tessa's trunk. Tessa was so furious with him that she let him roll off of it onto the floor. She regretted this later because he flipped onto his back and began a loud and explicit sea shanty. After two minutes of this, she abandoned all hope and left, locking the door behind her. He could sober up, and then they could talk. If he was even drunk. Tessa went to the next place where she felt comfy-the library. Surrounded by all those books. All the stories of death and war and Shadowhunters slightly took away her enjoyment but there was still a lot left. A while ago while Will was slightly depressed she had found him one night on top of a big case. She had managed to climb up there once so why not again? Tessa gripped a shelf and pushed. Another. Another. Another until the top where she sat criss-crossed. Will never came. She way laying on her side hoping not to roll and fall off se saw a tad of sun rising in a window. She slowly and tiredly climbed down the shelves slipping halfway through and falling into arms. Soft arms. Warm arms. Will's arms. And then she fell flat onto the floor.

"what were you doing up there?!" He asked he angrily. Though she was annoyed at the indignity of lying of the floor staring at her opponent, her anger with will quickly returned to her.

"Avoiding you, you drunken sod! Since you kicked me out of my room, I had to find somewhere else to sleep!"

"I didn't kick you out!!" He said. "You locked me in and left!"

"Yes, because you were singing 'hey, nonny, nonny' at 2 o clock in the morning!"

"Excuse me, it was 'camp town races'!" He looked very affronted by the fact that she had gotten the song wrong.

"William, it doesn't matter. You can't get drunk with Magnus at all hours of the night and expect me to deal with it. You're going to MARRY me. You can't be flirting with women of loose morals at-"

"Don't." He said. "Don't." Because in his memory, the phrase loose morals might have once been funny, until Jem carstairs said it and made it fundamentally unamusing. And piercingly sad. He frowned. Because his frown was so unbearable Tessa said

"come here William." And he did and they hugged. Tessa pulled away from him. "I imagine your hungry." She said and took his amazing hand and walked them to the kitchen. Tessa forgot that all she had last night was a cookie or two. She was trying not to let her feelings come in their way. They were still there-fainter- but still there. The next moment happened so fast she didn't know what happened. One moment Will was next to her the the next he wasn't. One moment she was upright, the next she was on the ground.  Then Sophie was there silently shouting something. Blink. A moment later. Cecily her face was pale and made a contract against her dark hair. Then was Charlotte her eyes slightly puffy and she was holding the large Charles who was bigger than her on her hip. Silent Brother. Charlotte. Silent Brother. Charlotte. Silent Brother. Henry. Silent brother. Sophie. Silent brother Charlotte. Silent brother Charles. Silent brother. Cecily and Gabriel. Sophie. Silent brother. Darkness. Silent brother. And so on and so forth until after her twentieth silent brother visit Will stepped in. His face was in pain. Will turned his face sideways and his mouth moved. His words were like the soft music in the background of a party. Her eyes moved around and all of them were standing around her.

All of them. Charlotte. Henry. Cecily. Gabriel. Jem. Will. Sophie. Gideo.... Jem!?! Her eyes opened wider even though it pained her. Jem? What was he doing here? Will's face was turned towards him. A silent brother on each of her sides. She couldn't move an inch of her body apart from her eyes. Her eyes traveled down her body and stopped. Bandages. Big bandages. Her bandages were sticking out of her. Someone saw her eyes looking. They peeled back her bandages and sticking out of her bloody wound was a big purple scaly arrow shaped 'thing' sticking out of her side. Faintly-very faintly she heard a word 'poison'. And her eyes traveled to Will's and Jem's. They both stared back at her. Both eyes were scared and worried. Will turned his head to Jem's who must of gotten out of Silent Brother stuff or he took a break or whatever it was they suffering through it together again. Will's mouth shaped the word 'demon' and he layed his head on Jem's shoulder. Tessa felt light and weak. Demon Poison. Was this like Jem? She thought before blacking out again.

Tessa awoke in the dark, sweating. It was hot and pitch black. A small sobbing sound in the room somewhere. The fireplace in cinders. She slept. Next, when she woke up her side burned. Not that it was on fire. Though her eyes were not open she yelped and tried to move her doughy arms to the burning. The fire. But her arms were clumsy and it took a while. When her hands reached her flames she yelled in agony as a deep burning burned within her. A soothing sound came from a sweet voice and quieted her. Cold, hard, smooth, gentle hands moved her hands away and placed it's there instead. Tessa fought back trying to get her hands on her pain. A few moments of silent struggle. A voice. Familiar and smooth and nice and ragged with pain.

"I will." Foot steps. Warm shaking hands covering hers keeping them in place. The warmth of the hands covered hers. Through the pain she tired to open her eyes. She mangled to do it a little. Through her eye lashes she saw a pale figure standing next to her and next to him a dark cloaked figure who was painlessly pushing on her ache.

"Tess?" Said Will who was holding her hands. She pushed her head towards him and shut her eyes again. "Oh Tess..." He said his voice weak and depressed.

"Oh Will," said a soft voice like Charlottes "don't be like that again. She'll get better." Footsteps. Fabric crumpling. A warm hand brushing her stomach which must of been bare. A hand letting off of hers. A small 'I'm sorry' and them a little crumple. Steps backwards. The clear sound of hurt feelings. More footsteps. Heavier ones than Charlottes light ones. Another pair of hands settling on her wound. Silent commands echoes through the air. One of Will's hands began to stroke her cheek. She smothered her face in his hands.

"She's becoming more active," Will said some lightness coming Into his voice. "Do you see it Jem?" He asked. Will turned his head to the right where Jem had taken over for one of the brothers. Jem looked over at the brother hovering over the bed. The brother nodded. Jem turned to Will.

"Yes. I do," he said "William. Trust me. She will be all right." Jem said smiling.

"Honestly?" Will asked. Jem smiled.

"Yes, my brother. Jem smiled and Will gave a slight one. Will slept in the room with her. On the chair of sometimes on the bed with her. It did him no good. That sexy being was still depressed and on those opportune moments when Jem could come along made him feel a tad better. And now Tessa getting better did too. He didn't want to see his family. Charlotte forced him to leave her side and go...places. He sat with Cecily in front of the fire occasionally when she pulled him out of there. He went on some missions with Gideon or most likely, Gabriel occasionally too and surprisingly Will didn't find him AS annoying as he usually did. They always kept things interesting but Will never wanted to go because Tessa-his Tess- might need him. No matter what she says he will always need her and her him. Will shut his eyes and slept. The next morning when Will woke someone was stroking his face. His eyes darted open to see Charlotte. She looked scared when she noticed that he was awake-so much that she jumped and ran out of the room like a terrified mundane would. Will lowered his eyebrows confused? Was he that mean? He never had time to figure out for A silent brother-definitely not Jem- came into the room. His hood was masking his face. William Herondale. It spoke into his mind- or at least what Will thought was his mind. It sounded like his mind but then it didnt. Because it echoed. Or was Will's head truly empty? He never had time to figure out cause the Silent Brother spoke again. You are summoned to the Library. Will very reluctantly got to his feet and followed the unnknowned Silent Brother to the Library.

Cecily grabbed a weapon from the large wall of excessive and dangerous wall of weapons in the training room. She was supposed to be meeting Will here... waiting for him.She grabbed a knife and began to throw it to the opposite side of the room. It hit the wall, softly than fell to the ground in a clatter. She walked over to get it.

In the Library, sitting in a chair, with the heavy Charles Buford balanced sat Charlotte who was grinning ear to ear......

**Author's Note:**

> We also never finished it so you can imagine whats going to happen next, or comment the next bits and it can be one of those fun story games where everYONE ADDS ON! (fun!!!!!!!!!)


End file.
